Megazord vs megatron
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight (angel grove 12 am) the rangers were scouting the city in they're zords looking for any threat jason: alright rangers seems to be clear billy: yeah we better going *suddenly billy heard a loud noise* billy: wait i hear something kimberly: i hear it too what was that? trini: idk we better check it out the rangers did and what they saw was a giant grey robot megatron: this city will be mine! jason: that's what he thinks alright guys let's do this billy and kimberly: right! zack and trini: right! *they then formed the the battle tank* jason: battle tank fire! with that they fired a laser blast at megatron megatron: ahh! what the? *sees the tank* what is this? jason: oh boy he looks mad zack: does that mean it's megazord time? jason: i thought you'd never ask and to answer your question yes it form the megazord other rangers: right! *the ranger then formed the megazord* megatron: what the? impossible what are you? jason: we are more then you think tin can megatron: bring it! HERE WE GO!! megatron striked at the megazord causing fierce damage as the rangers and megazord stumbled jason: man this guy is tough zack: time to use the mastadon shield jason: right you are zack *with that the mastadon shield rammed straight into megatron* megatron: ahh! i'll show you *megatron then transformed into a jet* jason: no way! *megatron in jet form then started blasting at the megazord causing critical damage* jason: ahh billy status report! billy: we're take critical damage but i got an idea if we were use the megazord hands we might be able to grab him jason: good idea alright guys you heard billy let's do this other rangers cept billy: right! the megazord then grabs megatron in jet mode megatron: oh no! the megazord threw him so far he ended back in normal mode megatron: you wretched thing i will cut your head off megatron tried to slash at the megazord but the rangers blocked it with the mastadon shield megatron: oh boy.. with that the rammed it into megatron again megatron: oof! alright time to get dirty *he then took out the starsaber* jason: what is that? billy: it seems to be some sort sword a saber if you will megatron then slashed at the megazord causing to short circuit a bit billy: the megazord can't take anymore off this jason: summon the power sword! other rangers: right with that the power came form the sky and into the megazord's hand megatron: what? another sword? jason: that's right metal face let's see if you can stand to it with that the megazord then slashed at megatron so hard he fell losing saber megatron: no! the starsaber!! jason: yes alright let's finish this battle other rangers: right with that the powers rangers theme played as they unleashed the final slash megatron: ahh! no!! my plans of world domination ruined! with that megatron fell to the ground and exploded jason: yes we did it! zack: another monster bites the dust the megazord then stood there in victory DBX! DBX! the winner of this dbx is...the megazord Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Giant Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs